MISSÃO DE PAZ
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Após o encontro de Roxton e a rainha vudu, ele e Marguerite têm sua relação abalada. Será possível uma reconciliação?
1. Capítulo 1

MISSÃO DE PAZ  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
SPOILERS: Logo após "Vodoo queen".  
  
COMMENTS: Fiquei pensando o que teria acontecido com Roxton e Marguerite após o encontro com Danielle. Roxton com certeza não se safaria numa boa dessa. Até quando a lembrança da vuduzera continuará a atormentar Marguerite? E até que ponto?  
  
THANKS: Obrigada pelas mensagens que vocês têm me enviado. Super valeu: Rosa, Jessy, Carol, Fabi, Susana, Edson e é claro, Lê!!!!! Te adoro mana!!! Deixem review, quero saber o que vocês acharam!!!  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Já havia se passado alguns dias desde o que aconteceu com Danielle, a rainha vudu. Era perceptível aos olhos de todos que Marguerite estava com raiva de Roxton: evitava ficar a sós com ele, não lhe dirigia a palavra, a menos que fosse, é claro, que fosse para deixa-lo mal. Ela estava muito brava com ele mesmo, qualquer um perceberia.  
  
Ainda estava escuro quando Roxton saiu da casa, sem ser visto por ninguém. E voltou rapidamente com flores lindas, bem coloridas, perfumadas e uma cartinha destinada a Marguerite. Ele entrou pé por pé no quarto da herdeira e colocou as flores sobre o criado-mudo, juntamente com o envelope.  
  
A herdeira despertou-se lentamente. Ficou surpresa ao ver as flores, mas não se comoveu com elas, afinal, só poderiam vir de uma pessoa...  
  
"Se ele acha que vai conquistar minha confiança com algumas flores, está muito enganado... mas... o que é isso? Ah, como se já não bastasse o abusado escreveu uma carta? Vamos ver o que tem a dizer, Lord Roxton!"  
  
"Minha Marguerite,  
  
Você sabe que precisamos conversar algumas coisas. E por Deus, eu tenho tentado me aproximar de você e tenho percebido suas fugas, que você tem me evitado... Não faça isso minha querida...  
  
Você é a pessoa que mais amo no mundo e me dói ver que estamos separados por uma coisa que não significou nada e que pertence ao passado."  
  
"Sem importância? Passado? Sei..."  
  
"Vamos esclarecer as coisas, meu anjo... Hoje, no café, me dê um sinal de que está tudo bem e que você está aberta para esse diálogo, ok? Um olhar, um sorriso... há quanto tempo não vejo você sorrir para mim?  
  
Sinto sua falta, meu amor... Não me evite mais, eu lhe peço; prefiro que você grite comigo, que tenha um acesso de raiva, pode até me dar um tiro, meu bem (mas pega leve, ta?), mas não me despreze... eu prefiro morrer!!!  
  
Eternamente seu,  
  
John"  
  
"Oh John, muito romântico da sua parte, e conveniente!!! Mas vou dar o sinal que está esperando, não se preocupe. Ah se vou!"  
  
Todos já estavam sentados à mesa, só faltava Marguerite, que vinha vindo segurando as flores e a carta.  
  
O caçador sentiu um frio na barriga. Pensou que talvez ela fosse esclarecer tudo agora, mas na frente dos outros? Não, definitivamente Marguerite não faria isso.  
  
"Que flores lindas, Marguerite! Foram presente de alguém?" Verônica provocou.  
  
A herdeira sorriu falsamente para a garota e disse:  
  
"Ninguém que valha a pena ser mencionado" ela disse olhando diretamente para Roxton. "Na verdade, estava fazendo uma limpeza no quarto e resolvi jogar fora tudo que não presta" e jogou as flores no cesto de lixo. Em seguida tirou a carta de dentro de sua blusa e a picou em pedacinhos bem pequeninhos, jogando-os por cima das flores.  
  
"Agora sim estou pronta para o café!"  
  
É claro que para Challenger, Ned e Verônica era bem claro o que estava acontecendo ali: uma briga de namorados. Marguerite ainda estava com ciúmes da rainha vudu.  
  
Após o café, os homens desceram para trabalhar no gerador. Marguerite estava na sala, tentando ou fingindo ler algo (ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Roxton fazendo tudo para Danielle), enquanto Verônica pensava num meio de se aproximar da herdeira sem espanta-la, fazendo com que ela se fechasse ainda mais.  
  
"Marguerite, você está bem?" ela finalmente perguntou, receosa.  
  
"Oh claro, perfeitamente!"  
  
"O que foi aquilo com as flores e aquele papel? Tem a ver com Roxton, né? Todos já percebemos que vocês..."  
  
"Não há nada para perceber! Nada, entendeu?" a herdeira a interrompeu.  
  
"Acho que deveria dizer o que sente para ele, Marguerite."  
  
"Ah é? E o que eu sinto, na sua opinião, senhorita sabichona?"  
  
"Sabe Marguerite, eu nunca achei que fosse haver algo entre vocês. Roxton parecia estar procurando uma aventura com você, mas a sua resistência parecia incentiva-lo mais. E, bom, não preciso dizer que no começo tive o pior conceito de você. Mas as coisas mudaram, você mudou. Aos poucos você foi ficando doce com ele e acho que você foi se apaixonando e..."  
  
"Me apaixonando? Eu? Por aquele grosso, mal educado, arrogante e mulherengo do Roxton? Você só pode estar brincando comigo!"  
  
"Marguerite, não adianta fugir. Você precisa dizer a ele..."  
  
"Já ouvi demais Verônica, com licença" ela respondeu, deixando a jovem falando sozinha.  
  
"É, você está encrencado, Roxton" Verônica pensou consigo mesma.  
  
.................................................  
  
Na hora do almoço, Marguerite não saiu de seu quarto, disse estar indisposta. Challenger quis examina-la, mas quase foi expulso a pontapés por ela.  
  
Enquanto isso, Roxton:  
  
"E aí Verônica? Falou com ela? O que ela disse?"  
  
"Acho melhor você nem saber os detalhes... Digamos que o tempo fechou para você..."  
  
"O que mais eu posso fazer para que ela me perdoe?"  
  
"Talvez não esteja tudo perdido, Roxton! Eu tenho um plano..."  
  
"Plano? Verônica, não vá deixa-la ainda mais furiosa, você sabe como ela é."  
  
"Relaxe!!! Vou conversar com Ned e Challenger, todos terão que ajudar e depois te falo. Será amanhã e eu duvido que não funcione!!!"  
  
"Se você diz... espero que sim mesmo."  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Capítulo 2

MISSÃO DE PAZ  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
A música que vou transcrever neste capítulo e nos próximos chama-se "When you Kiss me", é interpretada por Shania Twain (é mto linda essa música!!!).  
  
SPOILERS: Logo após "Vodoo queen".  
  
COMMENTS: Naum Rosa, naum mudei tanto a personalidade dos pombinhos, é q estou mostrando os bastidores e é nos batidores q saum armados os barracos rs...  
  
Carol, vc tah parecendo a Lady F com essa de pôr o nome de vocês nos personagens rs... Mas eu prometo q vou pensar, mas naum pensem q vc's vaum pôr a mão no corpicho do Rox, ok? Hehehehe E sim, vai ter continuação os sonhos de Roxton. Jah comecei a escrever outra fic dakele estilo e vou colocar algumas "missing scenes" nos sonhos de Roxton. Vai ficar MTO QUENTE!!! Hehehehe Eu tbem adorei escrever/ler essa fic rs...  
  
Jessy, eu tbem acho q o Rox merece sofrer, mas só um pouquinho pq ninguém é de ferro de deixar um homem desses esperando rs... E vc viu como depois desse episódio ele virou um santinho? Naum deu mais em cima de nenhuma mocréia :-)  
  
Lê!!! Vc é mto fofa!!!! Valeu pelas dicas, conselhos, encorajamento, idéias, sugestões e td mais!!!! Super Rox bjus!!!!! Te adoro!!!  
  
Divirtam-se e continuem escrevendo. Viram q qdo vc's saum boazinhas eu coloco os capítulos rapidinho? Hehehehe Bjus meninas, vc's saum demais!!!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
No dia seguinte, quando Marguerite levantou-se, ficou espantada ao ver que a casa estava deserta, silêncio absoluto. A louça suja indicava que já haviam tomado café. Ela ouviu algo no quarto de Verônica e encontrou a jovem arrumando uma mochila.  
  
"Oh bom dia, Marguerite! Estava mesmo esperando você se levantar!"  
  
"Ah é? E para quê? E onde estão os outros?"  
  
"Bom, os homens vão passar o dia trabalhando no moinho e eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse até a aldeia zanga. Vamos voltar só amanhã."  
  
"E você ficou me esperando? Por quê não me avisou isso ontem? Eu poderia ter levantado mais cedo, você sabe o quanto detesto caminhar quando o sol está forte assim."  
  
"Pois é, eu não havia me dado conta de que estão faltando alguns mantimentos. Agora tome seu café para partirmos, quanto mais ficarmos, mais forte estará o sol."  
  
Quando Marguerite sentou-se à mesa, foi direto no bule de café.  
  
"O quê? Não tem mais café?"  
  
"Essa é uma das coisas que acabou..."  
  
"Mas aqui tinha café, vocês fizeram café e não deixaram nada para mim? Não acredito, isso é revoltante! Uma falta de consideração!"  
  
"Eu deixei um pouco para você, mas Roxton disse que se você quisesse tomar café se levantaria mais cedo" Verônica disse para ver sua reação.  
  
Só ouviu um "Típico" sair em forma de resmungo de Marguerite, que apenas tomou um pouco de chá e comeu uma torrada.  
  
Já na aldeia, Marguerite pareceu ficar com um humor um pouco melhor. Ela e Verônica pegaram tudo que precisariam e foram para a cabana de Assai, onde passaram o resto do dia, que foi muito agradável.  
  
A noite foi avançando e a herdeira já começava a dar os primeiros sinais de cansaço. Mas seu sono desapareceu instantaneamente quando Assai comentou: "A irmã de Jako achou umas jóias muito parecidas com as que você tem, Marguerite."  
  
"Parecidas?" ela perguntou enquanto seus olhos adquiriram um novo brilho.  
  
"É, você sabe, colares, pulseiras, anéis com aquele metal dourado que vocês sempre falam que é valioso..."  
  
"Ouro?"  
  
"Isso! E com diamantes, esmeraldas... mas como sabem essas coisas não tem muito valor para nós. E ela está bastante interessada em trocar com você por algo de mais valor para nós."  
  
"Bom... eu tenho alguns lenços e camisolas que com certeza ela vai gostar muito, isso é, se as jóias forem de qualidade."  
  
"Por quê não vamos falar com ela agora?" Assai continuou.  
  
"Não acho uma boa idéia, já é tarde" disse Verônica.  
  
"Se quiser pode ir dormir, eu vou com Assai. Vamos?" foi a resposta da herdeira, que se não estivesse com seus sentidos tão preocupados com as jóias, teria visto sua amiga sorrir enquanto ela virou-se.  
  
Verônica não se intimidou e foi com elas. Passaram por toda a aldeia até chegarem a uma cabana um tanto distante das outras, com as luzes apagadas.  
  
"Tem certeza que sua cunhada está em casa?" a herdeira perguntou desconfiada.  
  
"Ah... eh... claro que sim! Se não estiver eu sei onde guardou as jóias, ela quer muito fazer a troca. Pode entrar."  
  
Assim que Marguerite pôs os pés na casa, coberta pela escuridão, foi empurrada pelas duas jovens, que imediatamente passaram o ferrolho pelo lado de fora da porta. A herdeira estava trancada.  
  
"Verônica! Verônica! O que pensa que está fazendo? Se é alguma brincadeira, isso não tem graça! Verônica, está me ouvindo? Você vai se arrepender!" ela gritava enquanto batia na porta.  
  
Então ela viu uma lamparina se acender no canto oposto ao que ela estava. Era John.  
  
"Ah então isso é coisa sua? Quero sair daqui! Agora!"  
  
"Mas você vai, Marguerite. Assim que nós conversarmos..." ele disse suavemente.  
  
"Conversar? Sobre o quê?"  
  
"Você sabe perfeitamente. Sobre você estar me tratando desse jeito. Por ainda estar com ciúmes da..."  
  
"Ciúmes? Eu? Daquela sirigaita da sela? Por favor..."  
  
"Ah então não está?" ele perguntou sorrindo.  
  
"Não seja ridículo! Estou é inconformada com essa sua mania de flertar com qualquer uma que aparece na sua frente. Mas isso não é o pior, o pior é que você mete todos nós em encrencas por isso! Ou já esqueceu também daquela vampira horrorosa, da cigana maravilhosa e... quer que eu faça uma lista?"  
  
Roxton sabia que ela estava sim com ciúmes, mas por outro lado, era certo o que ela falou: suas "aventuras" já tinham colocado ele e seus amigos em sérios problemas.  
  
"Eu sei que tenho me comportado como um perfeito idiota" ele disse aproximando-se dela, tocando um cacho de seu cabelo. "Admito isso e vou fazer qualquer coisa para provar que mudei e reconquistar sua confiança, Marguerite" ele falou docemente, desarmando completamente a herdeira.  
  
"Mas... você não precisa me provar nada porque você e eu.. não..."  
  
Enquanto ela falava Roxton se aproximou mais ainda, eles foram fechando seus olhos, aproximando seus lábios até que finalmente se beijaram.  
  
Marguerite sentia seu coração bater acelerado, um frio no estômago. Suas mãos estavam geladas, um pouco receosas de corresponderem aos carinhos de Roxton, mas não resistindo mais, ela o abraçou bem apertado. Ele afastou-se de seus lábios e a contemplou por alguns instantes, beijando-a na testa e abraçando-a bem apertado.  
  
"Oh, when you kiss me  
  
I know you miss me  
  
And when you're with me  
  
The world just goes away  
  
The way you hold me  
  
The way you show me that you adore me  
  
Oh, when you kiss me"  
  
CONTINUA. 


	3. Capítulo 3

MISSÃO DE PAZ  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
SPOILERS: Logo após "Vodoo queen".  
  
COMMENTS: Se vai rolar, Lê? Rolar o q/? rs... Naum sei rs...  
  
Ai Rosa, como vc é malvada, tah a fim de sacanear mesmo o Rox, né? rs... Mas adorei sua review Rosa, mto obrigada!  
  
Jessy, espero naum te decepcionar, vc é uma das minhas leitoras mais assíduas :-)  
  
Essa fic eu num terminei, meninas! Ou seja: conforme escrevo vou colocando no ar. A eternamente to bem à frente do q vc's têm aki no site, mas inda falta o gran finale hehehe O problema é q eu to com mtas idéias e se deixar escrevo várias e naum termino nenhuma pq vou ficando doida né? rs... Enfim, espero terminar essas logo pq to com mtas novas idéias, mas a principal é sobre Os sonhos de Roxton e uma novinha do mesmo estilo q vc's irão adorar!!! Obrigada pelas msg e divirtam-se!  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Então Marguerite se arrependeu de ter se reconciliado com o caçador tão facilmente. Não que ela não quisesse, mas ele precisava sofrer um pouco, não ficar tão seguro de ela o havia perdoado (o que poderia acabar com sua reputação!). Então o afastou suavemente, dando um olhar bem sério no rosto dele.  
  
"Já é tarde, tenho que ir dormir agora."  
  
"Claro Marguerite, também gostaria de descansar agora, vamos?" ele disse abraçando-a e dando uma olhadinha charmosa.  
  
"Sim, claro... peça para Verônica abrir a porta."  
  
"Ah, a porta? Na verdade não precisa porque tem outra saída ali no fundo e está aberta."  
  
Ela ficou indignada.  
  
"Você está dizendo que o tempo todo eu poderia ter saído???"  
  
"Ah... eh... sim, mas precisávamos conversar!"  
  
Eles saíram de mãos dadas, sem falar nada, até que Marguerite parou frente a sua cabana.  
  
"Foi aqui que Assai me instalou."  
  
"Ótimo, vou buscar minhas coisas e você..."  
  
"Opa!!! E para quê? Perdi alguma coisa?"  
  
"Bom, eu achei que..."  
  
"Pois achou mal se pensou que fosse passar a noite aqui, Lord Roxton. Tenha bons sonhos!" ela disse o mais ácida possível, dando uma risadinha assim que virou as costas para Roxton, que estava decepcionado e, claro, surpreso, porque ele estava crente que esta noite seria tudo de bom.  
  
...................................*****.................................... ..  
  
No dia seguinte, bem cedinho, Roxton e Malone já estavam prontos para partir. Verônica também, que por sinal teve que acordar Marguerite, que estava atrasada como sempre, afinal, definitivamente a herdeira não é uma pessoa matutina.  
  
Ned e Verônica iam à frente deles, para ver se os dois se acertavam. O caçador não quis contar nada para seu amigo repórter, mas este já imaginava que não houve sucesso na missão de paz, se não, não teria voltado tão rápido para a cabana deles. O mesmo pensou a beleza da selva.  
  
Marguerite ia ao lado de Roxton, que tentava puxar conversa sobre qualquer coisa, mas ela apenas respondia o essencial, o que já era um grande avanço levando-se em conta os dias anteriores.  
  
De repente eles ouviram pássaros levantarem vôo, agitando as folhas das árvores.  
  
"Shhhhhh..." Roxton parou e os outros o acompanharam.  
  
"O que você acha que é?" Ned perguntou.  
  
"São humanos. Talvez 10 ou mais... Estão tentando nos cercar... No três, protejam-se vocês dois naquela árvore que eu vou ficar Marguerite, nesta aqui, certo? 1, 2, 3!"  
  
Mal eles se jogaram embaixo das árvores, que tinham raízes imensas, formando um escudo protetor, os selvagens começaram a atirar suas flechas.  
  
"Não deixem eles nos encurralarem! Não deixem! Não dêem chance a eles!" o caçador gritava.  
  
Eles já haviam acertado praticamente todos, apenas alguns resistiam e já sem suas flechas, partiram para cima dos exploradores com lanças, mas eles não tinham chances, principalmente contra Verônica.  
  
Eles haviam vencido.  
  
"Esse dia não poderia ser melhor!" exclamou Marguerite, ainda sentada entre as raízes da árvore.  
  
"Que isso, Marguerite? Nada como uma aventura matinal para esquentar o sangue!" disse Roxton, que assim como os outros não percebeu que um dos selvagens saía de trás de uma moita com uma faca na mão, silenciosamente, para matar o caçador. Só Marguerite o viu.  
  
"This could be it, I think I'm in love  
  
It's love this time  
  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
  
This love is mine"  
  
Ela não teve outra reação, naqueles segundos que pareciam se desenvolver em câmera lenta aos olhos de Marguerite, se não de gritar "Não!" e jogar-se na frente e a faca do selvagem foi parar no peito da herdeira.  
  
"I can see you with me when I'm older  
  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
  
You took the weight of the world off my shoulders  
  
(the world just goes away)"  
  
CONTINUA. 


	4. Capítulo 4

MISSÃO DE PAZ  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão). A música que cito neste capítulo é "Man! I feel like a woman", de Shania Twain.  
  
SPOILERS: Logo após "Vodoo queen".  
  
COMMENTS: Gente, mto obrigada pelas msg's de vc's! E dou boas vindas especiais às novas leitoras: Mary, Taiza e Nessa, bem vindas às fanfics!!!!  
  
Continuem escrevendo msg e deixando suas review! Divirtam-se!!!!  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Marguerite caiu por cima de Roxton, que ainda parecia não haver entendido o que acontecera.  
  
Verônica sacou suas facas e as acertou em cheio no peito do selvagem, que tombou em seguida. Ela e Ned correram para ver o que aconteceu com a herdeira.  
  
O caçador foi levantando-a, assustado ao ver todo aquele sangue manchando a camisa branca dela.  
  
"Marguerite... não... por quê você foi fazer isso?" ele estava desesperado, sentia como se fosse sua culpa, como o que aconteceu com seu irmão, como se propositalmente ele ferisse todos a quem ama.  
  
Roxton rasgou a camisa de Marguerite para ver o ferimento, apesar de profundo, o corte não parecia ter tido conseqüências maiores, nenhum órgão havia sido perfurado.  
  
Malone pegou os cantis para lavar o ferimento e Verônica já estava com o kit de primeiros socorros em mãos, colocando sobre o ferimento algumas ervas e fechando com gaze. Roxton não saiu do lado da herdeira nem por um segundo sequer.  
  
Usando as cobertas que os exploradores tinham nas mochilas e alguns galhos, eles conseguiram improvisar uma maca para carregar Marguerite. Eles queriam chegar o mais rápido possível em casa para que ela recebesse os cuidados de Challenger.  
  
Fazia muito calor e eles estavam exaustos, o caminho era longo e, nesse passo, talvez não chegassem antes do dia seguinte pois, durante a noite, eles não poderiam continuar.  
  
Roxton levava a parte da maca onde estavam os pés de Marguerite, assim ele podia observa-la. Ele via que às vezes ela despertava, podia ver a dor que ela estava sentindo, as lágrimas escorriam de seus delicados olhos azuis e ainda assim ela conseguia olhar para ele e dar-lhe, ainda que triste, um sorriso. Verônica e Ned revezavam-se no carregamento, eles se ofereceram para que Roxton descansasse um pouco, mas ele não quis – como já era de se esperar – .  
  
Escureceu rápido e ainda faltava muito para chegar em casa e, apesar de contra a vontade de Roxton, tiveram que acampar. Ele também reconhecia que seria suicídio caminhar pela selva à noite, com dois deles carregando Marguerite.  
  
Verônica acendeu o fogo e Ned trouxe algumas frutas, que foram o jantar daquela noite, juntamente com algumas outras que eles já tinham nas mochilas e alguns pedaços de pão. Marguerite tinha um pouco de febre e não quis comer quase nada.  
  
Ned e Verônica foram se sentar em uma árvore caída, um pouco longe de seus amigos.  
  
Roxton estava sentado no chão, suas costas apoiadas numa árvore e Marguerite, deitada sobre uma coberta, descansava sua cabeça no colo dele. Era adorável, delicioso ver os dois juntos. Roxton ficava acariciando os cabelos dela, que apesar da febre e da dor, ainda conseguia sorrir ternamente para ele.  
  
"In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me  
  
I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me  
  
I can stay right here forever in yours arms"  
  
O caçador sentia que eles precisavam conversar. Que ele precisava conversar com ela sobre o que aconteceu, que ela não deveria ter feito aquilo: colocar sua vida em perigo para salva-lo. Mas não agora...  
  
"Roxton, já está na hora de trocar o curativo" Verônica se aproximou com novas ervas e os kit de primeiros socorros.  
  
"Claro... mas eu posso fazer, Verônica. Descanse, você merece."  
  
"Tem certeza?"  
  
"Absoluta. Já é hora de eu fazer alguma coisa por ela..."  
  
.....................................*****.................................. .........  
  
No dia seguinte, Marguerite já estava muito melhor. E mesmo contra os protestos dela, Roxton insistiu para que ela continuasse na maca.  
  
"John... eu quero chegar logo em casa. Nesse passo só vamos estar lá depois do almoço! Eu já estou bem, pode confiar."  
  
Não adiantou nada, ele nem quis ouvir.  
  
"Não, Marguerite. É na maca que você vai e o assunto não está aberto a discussões, obrigado."  
  
"A boa e velha democracia em ação!"  
  
..............................*****...............................  
  
Os dias foram passando e Marguerite estava bem melhor. Bom, não para fazer os serviços da casa, nessas horas ela sentia súbitas dores que a impediam sequer de pegar numa vassoura. Por outro lado, Roxton concordava e ela acabou ficando "mimada".  
  
Neste dia, Ned, Verônica e Challenger haviam saído, provavelmente voltariam apenas no dia seguinte. O cientista queria trazer alguns suprimentos de zanga para seu laboratório.  
  
Marguerite levantou mais tarde. Se arrumou, passou um pouco de perfume e ainda de camisola e hobby, foi tomar seu café. Jonh estava no quintal, trabalhando no gerador.  
  
Ela foi para a sacada com sua xícara ver o que exatamente ele estava fazendo. A visão, era de tirar o fôlego: Roxton sem camisa, com aquelas costas maravilhosas totalmente expostas... os braços fortes, tão bem trabalhados, contraindo-se ao carregar os equipamentos... sem dúvida isso era muito melhor do que a visão de mil "passarinhos coloridos". Ela ficou o observando durante um bom tempo, sem que ele notasse.  
  
A essa altura, nem remotamente Marguerite se lembrava de Danielle. Só o que ela conseguia ver era Roxton mostrando seu corpo num verdadeiro show, que ela apreciava de camarote, de sensualidade e masculinidade.  
  
Terminado o serviço, Roxton pegou o cantil e foi saciar sua sede. As gotinhas que escapavam de seus lábios e escorriam, então, pelo queixo dele, caindo em seu tórax e eram observadas detidamente por Marguerite, como se ocorressem em câmera lenta. Ele se refrescava abanando-se com o chapéu, mas em Marguerite, a cena produzia o efeito contrário.  
  
Voltando à realidade, a herdeira viu o caçador juntando suas coisas para subir. Ela correu de volta para seu quarto e ficou escutando para ver o que Roxton iria fazer.  
  
Ele subiu, foi para seu quarto e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Ela foi atrás, pé por pé, para continuar observando-o. Suas roupas estavam caídas no chão e ele estava diante de um espelho fazendo sua barba, algo que ela considerou muito sensual.  
  
Barba feita, ele soltou a toalha, estendo-a no gancho, descobrindo seu corpo que agora sim estava totalmente livre... Entrou no Box e ligou o chuveiro.  
  
"The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair -- do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!"  
  
CONTINUA... 


	5. Capítulo 5 final

MISSÃO DE PAZ  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS & THANKS: E aí pessoal, demorei muito para soltar o tão esperado final? rs... Eu acho que não!!! Fui bem ligeirinha né?  
  
Espero que gostem, por favor mandem suas opiniões! Adoro receber suas msg, elas são o meu estímulo p/ continuar escrevendo. Rox bjus p/ todas!  
  
Capítulo 4 (final)  
  
Marguerite foi sorrateiramente pelos cantos e conseguiu pegar as roupas que Roxton havia deixado no chão, bem como sua toalha, e foi para o quarto dele e ficou esperando. A essas alturas ela já havia tirado a camisola e usava apenas seu hobby.  
  
Minutos depois, ela pôde ouvir o caçador praguejando por causa do desaparecimento de suas coisas e ela teve que colocar a mão na boca para não soltar uma gargalhada.  
  
Ele veio cauteloso para não ser visto, apesar de saber que apenas Marguerite estava em casa, mas que talvez não estivesse mais dormindo.  
  
Quando o pobrezinho entrou em seu quarto, não se sabia quem estava mais surpreso: se Roxton por encontra-la com as coisas dele ou se ela, por vê-lo com aquela cara de quem viu um fantasma, todo molhado, tampando-se com a toalha de rosto do banheiro (como se fosse possível uma toalhinha de rosto tapar tudo aquilo!).  
  
"Marguerite... o que você está fazendo aqui e as minhas... eh..." ele balbuciou, morrendo de vergonha, ainda com a tentativa frustrada de tampar- se com a microtoalha.  
  
"Oh nada, Roxton. Eu só estava passando e resolvi entrar para... conversarmos um pouquinho... mas olha só, que pena, você está todo molhado, desse jeito vai se resfriar... eu seco você!"  
  
"Marguerite... você está bem?"  
  
"Mas é claro... estou ótima" ela disse indo em direção a ele, arrancando de suas mãos a toalhinha e começando a seca-lo com a toalha de banho. Ele estava gostando? Marguerite não tinha dúvidas, julgando-se pelo estado de excitação em que ele se encontrava.  
  
Enquanto ela secava o tão perfeito abdômen dele, o caçador se perguntava até quando poderia resistir a esse jogo. E ela parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos, provocando-o até todos os limites suportáveis, roçando seus lábios e língua sobre os dele, como se fosse beija-lo, mas afastando-se em seguida. Roxton já sentia que todos seus sentidos estavam confusos.  
  
Não agüentando mais, ele segurou forte o braço dela que começava a acaricia- lo um pouco abaixo do abdômen e abriu seu hobby, descobrindo seu corpo. Ela ficou olhando para ele, sorrido provocantemente e em seguida começou a beija-lo e o caçador correspondeu com beijos deliciosamente quentes, pegando-a em, seus braços e conduzindo-a para a cama dele.  
  
...........................................*****............................ ..................  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
Marguerite abriu lentamente seus olhos, constatando que não estava em seu quarto. O perfume do homem de seus sonhos inebriava seus sentidos. Sua cabeça repousava sobre o peito dele, que a abraçava; ela esticou um pouco seu braço, tocando seu tórax, só para ter certeza que não era um sonho. O dia anterior definitivamente não foi um sonho.  
  
"Bom dia, meu amor... dormiu bem?" ele perguntou.  
  
"Como um anjo" foi sua resposta, beijando-o na bochecha e abraçando-o apertado.  
  
"Sabe, Marguerite, agora que aconteceu, que nós... fizemos amor... talvez seja o momento de esclarecermos algumas coisas sobre nós."  
  
"Como o quê, por exemplo?"  
  
"Bem, para começar, sobre Danielle... meu amor, eu sinto muito. Percebi como você se sentiu e quero dizer que esse tipo de situação nunca mais vai..."  
  
"Estou morrendo de fome! Por quê você não faz um café para nós?" a herdeira foi interrompendo enquanto se levantava e vestia uma das camisas de Roxton e também um par de meias dele.  
  
O caçador entendeu que ela não queria ter essa conversa. Pelo menos não agora ou quem sabe nunca, entretanto ele sentia que ela já quase o havia perdoado.  
  
"Ah Marguerite, minhas meias não! Você vai andar descalça pela casa e elas vão ficar mais encardidas do que já estão!" ele falou sorrido.  
  
"Ah é mesmo? Por que não vem tira-las de mim, oh grande caçador branco?"  
  
"Já que insiste! Prepare-se para perder, Senhorita Krux!"  
  
Roxton se enrolou no lençol e saiu correndo atrás dela pela casa, ambos gritavam e davam muitas risadas. A caçada acabou quando ele conseguiu encurrala-la perto da escada, abraçando-a e beijando-a.  
  
"John... o café!" ela disse conseguindo finalmente afastar-se dele.  
  
"Isso aqui está muito melhor, obrigado..." foi sua resposta, voltando a traze-la para perto de si. Mas ela o empurrou com mais severidade e eles ficaram rindo, enquanto o caçador finalmente foi preparar a necessidade matinal básica da herdeira.  
  
Marguerite colocou um disco no gramofone e começou a dançar sozinha, enquanto chamando Roxton para participar.  
  
"Vamos, Roxton! Você tem que esperar a água ferver mesmo! Posso lhe dar grandes ensinamentos de dança, Lord Roxton! Uma dama não deve jamais convidar o cavalheiro para uma dança por isso não me obrigue a ser deselegante e continuar insistindo!"  
  
Ele aceitou a provocação, mas só a abraçou forte, levando-a do chão e girando; ela gritava e ria, pedindo para ele parar até que seus pés se enroscaram no lençol que ele tinha em volta de seu corpo e ambos caíram no chão, dando gargalhadas.  
  
Se olharam e ficaram sérios, trocando agora mais beijos... porém o romance durou pouco: a música não os deixou ouvir o elevador subir. Foram interrompidos por Challenger, pigarreando muito constrangido, para ver se percebiam que haviam sido "descobertos".  
  
Ned ficou de queixo caído e Verônica ria sem dó.  
  
A cena realmente era cômica: os dois caídos no chão, com cara de criança que foi pega roubando biscoitos do pote; Marguerite vestindo apenas as meias e camisa de Roxton e ele, (mal) enrolado num lençol.  
  
"Challenger? Verônica? Ned? Não é nada do que vocês... quero dizer... eh... vocês sabem... bom, eu estou fazendo o café e água já vai começar a ferver e... bom, assim que ferver vocês me avisem, por favor que agora tenho que... ir ali... com licença!" foram as únicas coisas que Roxton conseguiu dizer, o que foi melhor que Marguerite, nem teve coragem de falar nada, apenas o acompanhou vermelha de vergonha.  
  
Verônica foi para a sacada e admirando a vista, ainda rindo dos dois, deu um suspiro de alívio e de alegria. Seu plano havia fugido totalmente do controle com os imprevistos ocorridos, mas os resultados foram melhores que o esperado. A missão de paz havia sido um verdadeiro sucesso e a tranqüilidade estava restituída à casa da árvore.  
  
FIM!!!!  
  
Gostaram? Review! 


End file.
